Cowboy Trouble
by MidnightGriffen
Summary: xOn Holdx Sakura and her cousin are both from wealthy families who likes to live in many places. When they moved again, they stumbled upon the West. There, she discovers that there are things money can’t buy, especially the heart of a western cowboy.


**Hello! I am back! With a new story—again… I know I'm a very bad person for not updating my old ones and kept writing new ones, but I promise, that this will be my last "new" story! I will not write anymore until I finish my old ones ok? Well, that's settled now here's my new story!**

**Disclaimer:** Nah, I don't own it. I wish I do, but probably don't even deserve to own CCS…

**Title:** Cowboy Trouble

**Summary:** Sakura and her cousin are both from wealthy families who like to live in many different places. When they moved again, they stumbled upon the West. There, she discovered that there are many things money can't buy, especially the heart of a western cowboy.

**Chapter 1 The West**

* * *

"What!" a girl cried in surprise when she heard the news. They were going to move—again.

"Well, we already lived in England for quite a while, so we decided to move to somewhere…fresh!" Her father replied brightly.

He was a cheerful man who was respected by all those around him. He is a very famous man around the world and really wealthy as well.

Although, the girl still doesn't know exactly what the man do for a living.

"But… I'm finally used to England and we have to move again? I really hoped we could actually stay in England," the girl sighed as she tossed back her long honey coloured hair.

"The only reason Sonomi and I decided to move to England is because we wanted you and Tomoyo to learn English. And now since you both are quite wonderful in English, we came to a decision to move again," her father told her.

The girl was unhappy to leave but still tried to make the matters bright, "then where are we going to live?"

Her father smiled at his daughter's flexibility and answered, "Well Sakura, I was hoping somewhere in America."

"America?" she echoed thoughtfully. At least it wasn't some deserted place.

"Indeed. Maybe you girls could learn some American culture for a change," Fujitaka offered happily.

The girl bit her fingernails as she finally managed a weak smile on her face, "sounds great, father. When do we leave?"

"Next Tuesday. Now run along and deliver this exciting news to Tomoyo!"

She nodded and pecked her father on the cheek before leaving the house.

She walked around outside and looked at the beautiful country they are in, but sadly they would all have to leave this place.

Sakura sighed softly as her emerald eyes look for her second cousin Tomoyo.

Suddenly a melodic voice from behind her called out, "hey Sakura!"

She turned around and saw a beautiful long, wavy, violet-coloured girl, holding the sides of her elegant, lacy purple dress, as she came running towards her.

"Hello Tomoyo! I have some news for you."

The girl panted quietly, her face held in confusion, "good or bad?" Then she frowned, "Or the we're-going-to-move-again news?"

Sakura's nodded sadly, "the third one."

"Oh, how wonderful! We're moving again!" she sighed distastefully as she continued, "where to this time?"

"America."

"I see," she said, "well at least it wasn't some deserted place."

"That's what I said!" Sakura giggled.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "we _are_ cousins, Sakura dear," she answered in a slight British accent.

They have lived in England and only learned the British way to speak English so sometimes they talk with some accents. The two girls actually liked speaking English then in their native tongue, Japanese, so they talked to each other in English.

"Second cousins," Sakura corrected then scowled, "I really did like England though."

The other girl sat down on the park bench and nodded in agreement, "I know. The people are so nice here. I'm going to miss them all."

"And to think," she continued, a grin slowly spreading across her pretty face, "for 3 years I haven't attract a guy that fancied me so."

Sakura chuckled, "was there _any _guy that fancied you?"

She shot a playful glare at her second cousin, "just because you aren't as developed as me in some areas, doesn't mean you could make fun of me!"

The brunette pouted knowing she was right. Sakura's chest wasn't flat or anything just not as beautiful and round as Tomoyo's. "Now you made me feel bad," she said.

Tomoyo smiled and hugged her best friend. "Come," she said and stood up, "let's go get ready. We _are_ leaving in a few days."

Sakura nodded and followed her back to their home.

* * *

Tuesday

"Everything packed?" yelled Fujitaka over the loud noises.

"Yes, Father," Sakura answered as she carry two luggages in each hands down the spiral stairways.

"We're ready as well, Fujitaka," Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom added as she and Tomoyo came down the stairs.

"Then let us put the suitcases in the trunk and jump in!" he exclaimed.

After a few more minutes of moving around, the two 16 year old girls looked at their house once last time before getting in the car.

"I'm going to miss England," Sakura muttered gloomily.

"Same here," Tomoyo mumbled in agreement.

"Come on girls!" Fujitaka said cheerfully as he drove to the airport, "it might be the end of England, but we are going to America!"

"Hooray," the two girls cheered without much enthusiasm.

"Better."

(A/N I'm just going to skip the parts where they arrive at the airport got on the plane and got off at their destination the USA)

* * *

Driving in the car

"Are you sure we're going the right direction?" Sakura asked poking her head through the backseat.

Fujitaka frown a little as he fumbled around with the map. "It's weird but I don't see any of these places on the map," he muttered.

Sonomi looked over from the passenger seat and groaned out loud. "Oh gosh!" she cried, "Fujitaka! You got the map for the _East_ of the USA not the _West_!"

"You are not serious are you, mother?" Tomoyo question shock, "we got the wrong map!"

"Not _we_, Tomoyo dear," her mother replied, tiredly pointing to the man beside her, "he did."

"Father!" Sakura cried out loud and flumped back into the leather seats, "what are we going to do now!"

"Well," he answered, obviously trying to keep matters light, "we will just keep driving along and try to find a hotel."

"Father, look around you!" Sakura exclaimed shrilly, pointing to the deserted sandy place that surrounds them, "I would be surprise to find _any_ people here!"

The brunette's father looked ahead and stayed silent for a while when he stopped suddenly.

"What now!" Sonomi asked, annoyed.

Fujitaka scratched his head slowly and answered nervously, "I think the engine had died."

"WHAT!" the 3 girls cried out in unison and groaned.

"Great. Just great."

* * *

"I'm thirsty!" Sakura complained again as she fanned herself with a piece of paper.

They were stuck in the car a while now and everyone was feeling fidgety.

"Come on girls, lets get out of the car," Fujitaka suddenly said as he got out.

"What?" Sonomi exclaimed.

"You heard me. Besides there's no use in just staying here."

He went towards the trunk and opened it. He took out the luggage one by one and closed the trunk.

"Let's go girls."

Soon the foursome started walking down the deserted road each tugging two suitcases behind them.

* * *

They had lost track of them when they saw a truck driving towards them.

Fujitaka waved his arms around signaling the driver to pull over. He did.

Inside the car were two boys, probably around the same age as the girls. The driver had blue hair and soft grey eyes behind a thin-framed glasses. The other boy in the car looked over the first one's shoulder. He had chocolate brown hair with a pair of serious amber coloured eyes.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" The first one asked in a western accent, as he tipped his cowboy hat a little.

"Well, you see we're kind of lost here and were wondering if there's any town or village close to here?" Fujitaka answered.

"Actually, we are heading back to town," the boy begun, "and we don't mind bringing you people with us."

The other boy grunted but said nothing.

Sonomi pushed past the man that got them lost and smiled gratefully, "that would be most helpful."

The driver smiled back and pointed towards the back of the car and said, "if you fine people don't mind sitting on the haylofts, you could just threw your bags on and hopped on as well. Here, let me help you."

He jumped out of the truck while the other followed annoyed.

They helped the Sonomi on first while Fujitaka hopped on himself.

While the boy helps Tomoyo who blushed and talked to him, Sakura went over to the brown haired boy and took out her hand in an offer to shake.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" she said cheerfully.

The boy grunted in reply as the blue haired one came over to her.

"Sorry 'bout that miss, my partner here doesn't talk much," the boy explained, winking as he held out his hand, "I'm Eriol and he's Syaoran."

Sakura smiled and shook his hand and replied, "I'm Sakura."

She got on the truck as well with the help of Eriol and the two boys head over to the front seat and got in.

* * *

"They are such nice young men," Fujitaka said as he whistled a happy tune, "now aren't you guys glad that the car broke down?"

"Don't push me, Fujitaka Kinomoto!" Somoni hissed in anger.

"Destiny. See? This is all destined to happen!" he continued oblivious to the sense of death that was practically dancing around him.

While their parents fight, Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked with a slight confused face.

"No," Sakura replied, "it's that Syaoran boy. I think he hates me."

The other girl's eyes sparked as she smiled, "you like him?"

Her head shot up immediately and yelled, "NO!"

"Ok, ok!" Tomoyo laughed as she held her hands up in defensive.

"I just don't know what I did that makes him despise me so?" she continued puzzled, "perhaps my clothes were too puffy and lacy."

"Sakura!" the lavender haired girl cried, "your clothes are perfectly fine! I know because _I _mad them!"

True enough, most of Sakura's clothing was made by her best friend, who has quite a talent in sewing. But all her clothes have one thing in common: lacy and puffy.

"I'm not trying to get you angered," she explained, "but by the way you see how he dressed, it's obvious he won't like some girl who wears expensive lacy clothing."

Tomoyo seemed horrified. "You _never _cared about what you wear, or what people think about your sense of style! You told me yourself that you despised people who on cared about appearance!" she exclaimed, "why would you react so strongly about a stranger you just met?"

"I don't know," Sakura mumbled, "I really don't know."

The rest of the road trip was silent,_ if_ you could actually ignore Sonomi's shouting.

* * *

In the car

Syaoran looked over at Eriol and said, "I hope they aren't lunatics."

"So do I," the boy replied, looking quite worried, "by the looks of it, they might stay at our town for quite a while."

Syaoran groaned loudly, "I told you that you shouldn't pick up strangers!"

* * *

The truck came to a halt after a few more minutes. The girls stirred awake and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

The two boys came down the car and Eriol said, "we're here! The West!"

They helped to passengers down for the truck and showed them around.

"You guys can stay here as long as you wish," Eriol offered, "but it really isn't that great of a place."

Syaoran glared at him with fiery amber eyes, "don't diss our town! If they don't appreciate it here, then they should just leave."

"Shut up, idiot!" the other boy said immediately and turned to apologize, "sorry, but he doesn't have much manners."

Fujitaka smiled, "a nice young fellow you are. But don't worry; this place is pretty awesome to stay for a while!"

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked bewildered. She doesn't hate this place, but it's so… unusual.

"Of course. Besides, with the car down and no telephones, we are pretty much stranded." He replied shrugging carelessly.

Sakura gaped at her father, not believing his carelessness.

"Then where do you suppose we to sleep at?" she questioned annoyed.

"Don't worry," Eriol answered, "you could live at our house! Since we're the only ones living in there."

"Where are your parents?" Sonomi asked.

"Their dead," Syaoran answered with no emotion.

Tomoyo elbowed her mother in the sides and whispered, "Mother! How thoughtless of you!"

She then turned to them and apologized, "I'm really sorry."

Syaoran shrugged. "Don't matter. They're dead and that's the end of the story."

Sakura was shocked at the boy's coldness. How could he be so unfeeling?

"Here I will show you where we live!" Eriol said quickly and led the group away.

Although the honey haired girl stay behind and said shrilly, "how could you be so cold?"

Syaoran turned at stared at her. "What?"

"How could you be so unfeeling? They _are _your parents after all!" she continued angrily. She knew she's being nosy but she doesn't care.

The boy walked closer to her until she was right under his nose.

'He's so tall!' she thought as she gulped.

"Listen bitch, this is none of your business so shut the hell up," he growled low and walked away.

Sakura stared after him with her mouth hanging slightly open. How dare he! How dare he mock her? She was absolutely fuming.

Without a word she ran after Tomoyo while her eyes still flared angrily.

* * *

Somewhere in the shadows, a girl looked over at Syaoran and Sakura's fight with distaste.

She scowled. "Better watch it girlie," she hissed, "lay your finely manicured nails on _my_ man and I will make you wish you were never born!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Dun. Dun. DUN. (Dramatic music) Who is this mysterious girl? Most of you guys probably already know who she is but whatever. Anyways, please don't say anything about how unrealistic and coincidental the events happened and anything about the West. I know it's not exactly the most realistic story but it is a fanfiction! So please read and review!**

**Middy**


End file.
